


Kingdom Come

by OnlyforNew



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Gowon, Loona - Freeform, Yves - Freeform, kingdom au, one and only
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyforNew/pseuds/OnlyforNew
Summary: Gowon is interested in the new knight at the castle.





	Kingdom Come

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something like this so sorry if it’s bad. Uhm and yeah.

Kingdom Come 

Gowon hates everyone. Well, not everyone. But she hates most people. Why? Because they’re simply boring. There is nothing in this world that Gowon hates more than being bored. And what’s the most boring thing you could be? A princess. And guess what Gowon is? A princess. It was tragic really. Everyone was always so nice and polite to her and it really pissed her off. All she wanted was someone who wouldn’t treat her like she was made of glass. That was boring. And that’s why she hated everyone.

Apart from one person. Gowon doesn’t know this persons name though. She is a new knight in training. Yes, you read that right. She. It was strange for a girl to sign up to become a knight, not because it was a mans job or anything, just because there was absolutely no crime so the only reason to become a knight was to get a glimpse of her. The princess. Usually only the pubescent young boy knights would want that. So the fact that a girl signed up intrigued her slightly.

The woman look a few years older than herself and had dark hair. That’s all Gowon really knew about her. But she wanted to know more. Gowon has never really been interested in the affairs of the knights or their training but today she was thinking of maybe stopping by their afternoon defence training. If it meant getting a sneak peek of this new knight then it would be worth having to witness the drooling guys. 

Most girls would love knights in training drooling at them, after all they could grow to become amazing hero’s and save the kingdom or something someday. But Gowon didn’t care. She wasn’t interested in guys. Puberty must of came late to her or something. 

Gowon sat in front of her mirror staring blankly. She looked at herself very closely. Her hair was jet black and poker straight. Her eyes were a deep brown and people usually described looking into her eyes like falling into a void. Whether that was meant to be a compliment or not Gowon would never know. Her features were small and her face was relaxed into what others assumed was a menacing glare. In reality, it was just her face. 

Staring at herself for a while made her wonder. Should she put makeup on? She was only going to see the knights but for some reason she wanted to impress the mysterious girl. Maybe it was because she had hope this girl would become her friend. After all Gowon had never really had a friend before. She deemed everyone too boring to try and make any. But this girl caught her attention so maybe friends aren’t quite as unimaginable as she thought. 

But still the question remained. Should she try to impress this girl or not? 

Gowon stares at herself even more intensely for a few more minutes then finally decided. It couldn’t hurt to make a good first impression. Especially if this girl did go on to become her friend in the future. Making a good impression seemed like a reasonable thing to do.

She got her favourite black laced dress, put on some light makeup and started at herself in the mirror again. Gowon thought she was attractive. She wasn’t the most attractive. But she couldn’t deny she looked pleasant to the eyes. How could she when everyone she encounters tells her that. She has thought that maybe they’re just trying to suck up to her but it’s been said too many times by too many people to be a coincidence. At least that’s how Gowon thought of it.

In the back of her mind Gowon kind of wanted the new girl to think that too. Maybe that’s why she tried so hard. 

She sat down on her chair at her dresser and thought for a moment. Why did she care this much? No matter how hard she thought she couldn’t create an answer. So she dropped it and rang her bell which called the maid.

“Yes your majesty,” the maid burst in to the room and bowed. Gowon started at her. She never could remember the staff’s names and this one was no different. She quickly diverted her gaze to her mirror and began brushing her hair.

“Inform the knights, I am coming to inspect their defence training, tell them no slacking off, I will be taking this visit very seriously.” It was the princesses duty to make sure the knights were on the right track, so she was suppose to visit them frequently. Though she never did. She always sent down a servant to report back to her saying that she was too busy with other princess duties, in reality she just didn’t want to see a bunch of sweaty guys try and impress her. The shock that she was actually personally going to assess the knights training - was evident on the maids face.

There was silence for a few moments before the maid hesitantly spoke again.

“Of course, your majesty.” She put her hand on the door knob to exit, but she never did. Gowon looked up in question at why she wasn’t leaving. The maid seeing her questioning glance smiled weakly at the princess.

“Are you feeling alright today Princess?” She asked meekly apparently still in shock from Gowon’s request. Gowon simply just rolled her eyes. There was many reasons why she couldn’t stand the staff. This being one of them. They cared to much about her business.

“Yes. You may leave now.” Although it was worded like a suggestion both the maid and Gowon knew it was a request. So as soon as the words left her mouth the maid did a polite curtsy and abruptly left. 

Gowon’s eyes were fixed on the door making sure the maid shut it properly. It really annoyed her when the door was left slightly open and she’s said this countless times to the staff but alas she still had to repeat herself every so often. Luckily, today was not one of those days. 

Her eyes left the door and focused instead on her hair brush. Was all this effort to get ready worth it? She shook her head. Maybe, maybe not it didn’t matter at least she would be able to see this strange knight in person. She wondered what she would be like. What she would look like up close? What would her name sound like? Then with a shake of her head all those thoughts disappeared and she picked up the brush. She would just have to find out when the time comes, until then best to not think about it.

**Author's Note:**

> If I feel people like this I’ll make a second chapter as I said I’ve never done this before so I don’t know if it’s any good. Correct me if I’ve made and spelling or grammatical errors please.


End file.
